


拜占庭

by Nuomi



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 22:18:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19343770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuomi/pseuds/Nuomi
Summary: 杰克是一只吸血鬼，在失去了贝克特的几百年后，他终于又找到了他。





	拜占庭

**Author's Note:**

> *是杰克/贝克特，斜线有意义  
> *贝克特转世设定，凯文老师是矮哥《拜占庭》里面的角色

“学校认为我们应该和您谈一谈，斯派洛先生。”贝克特走上楼梯，“抱歉今天不是什么正式的会面。”

跟在他身后走进教室的男人耸了一个耸肩：“啊这没什么，所以……到底是什么问题？据我所知，珍珠是个学业非常努力的好孩子。”

贝克特拿出那份作业，在肚子里斟酌了几番说道：“我希望您不要激动，您的女儿确实表现出了很高的文学造诣，但是她在她的作文里把您写成了一个……嗯我猜是吸血鬼。”他小心地看着男人的反应，打算做出适时的安抚。

但是男人大笑了起来，走过来抽出贝克特手中的作文翻看：“哇哦，她真是个天才！你看看，她写我打死了勋爵，真有意思。”

贝克特干笑着说：“但我们这次的题目是'真实的自我'，我认为您女儿……”

“然后呢？”

“……什么？”

“我说接下来呢？她写了什么？”男人摇晃着手中的纸。

“哦没有了，她就写到这儿，我们认为她或许沉浸在这些故事中了，因为她的描写实在太过于……”

“因为我没告诉她。”男人翘起了嘴角，略带俏皮地眨了眨眼。

“……生动——什么？”贝克特突然意识到有什么不太对劲，男人说的话让他不由自主地联想——如果那个女孩写的的确是“真实的自我”，那么站在他面前这个高高瘦瘦留着漂亮八字胡的男人，真的就是吸血鬼！

贝克特的心脏狂跳起来，他小心地注意着男人的动作，打算找机会跑出教室，男人却热情地勾住了他的肩：“我来告诉你吧，老师，我可没有打死勋爵大人，我只是给他留了点东西。”

 

男人搂着贝克特走到钢琴旁——这间空荡荡的教室只有这一件竖立的东西，他推着贝克特靠上钢琴，钢琴没有盖琴盖，琴键被压出几声诡异的音符。

贝克特浑身僵硬，勉勉强强站直了身，男人却靠得越来越近，甚至用手摸上了他的脸。

“我们可不是什么死敌，我给他那一刀是因为他背叛了我，他为了权力出卖了我的身份。”男人温柔地抚摸着手指下的眼睛，慢慢滑到嘴唇，他们贴得足够近，甚至能互相吸入对方呼出的气息。

贝克特感觉到尖尖的指甲在他脆弱的颈部徘徊，他的心脏飞快地跳动，越来越急促的喘息里带了点细不可闻的哭腔。

“叫我杰克。”男人说。

贝克特哆哆嗦嗦喊了一声，杰克愉快地贴上他的嘴唇，撬开他的牙齿——根本不用费什么劲，这个小个子老师已经不会反抗了——翻搅他的口腔，享受瑟缩却不得不相贴的舌尖，直到贝克特又一次被重重地压在了琴键上。

杰克抬起头，满意地舔了舔嘴唇。而贝克特大口地呼吸，尖利的指甲依然在来回刮蹭，随时都会把他的脖子捅个大窟窿。

“我当时受了很重的伤，被人抓住扔进了地牢，我死不了，所以痛苦便翻了倍。”杰克用另一只手扣住贝克特的腰，“我一直发誓要杀了他，可等我真正见到他，我却下不了手，你知道为什么吗？”

“……不……我不知道……我很抱歉……请……”恐惧控制了贝克特，他只能任由吸血鬼的手滑进他的衬衫里，在他的腰上揉捏。他不知道吸血鬼为什么要这么做，包括之前那个旖旎的吻，这也许是麻醉猎物的一种方式，能让他们更加顺从。

但是吸血鬼做得愈发过火了起来，他摸上贝克特的胸口，在紧绷的扣子下拉扯柔嫩的乳尖。杰克很享受贝克特在他怀里颤抖喘息的样子，但这还不够，远远不够。

贝克特大腿压着琴键，肩膀撑在面板上，腾空的腰部有点泛酸。吸血鬼解开了他的衣扣，恐怖的尖指甲在他裸露的胸口游走，酥麻而隐秘的快感冲击他紧绷的神经。

我要被开膛破肚了，贝克特心想。他似乎已经闻到了血腥味，并且看到自己被剖开胸腔，内脏和肠道散乱地挂在这架钢琴上。吸血鬼似乎对他颇有肉感的柔软小腹爱不释手，温柔地用掌心绕着肚脐打转。

吸血鬼并没有止步于此，贝克特惊恐地发现杰克的手指继续往下，扯开了他的皮带，勾住内裤边连着外裤一起就要往下拉。

“什么……等等！？”贝克特下意识地伸手一把扯住了自己的裤子，“不需要这样吧？”

杰克咧开嘴笑了起来：“当然需要。”他双手收紧将自己和贝克特贴在一起，然后低下头，吻上贝克特的脖子。

贝克特绝望地闭上眼睛，等待即将来临的死亡。杰克在舔着他的脖子，甚至用牙齿摩擦大动脉上方的皮肤，他能清晰地感受到舌苔的凸起、牙齿的形状，还有血液奔腾的声音。恐惧压迫着他全身的神经，使他思维混乱，近乎窒息。

所以杰克轻而易举地从他手中拉下了裤子——连着内裤一起，而贝克特还在努力抵御无谓的恐惧。等他意识到的时候，杰克已经分开了他的腿，指尖顺着臀缝在他的后穴浅刺。

贝克特明白了吸血鬼的打算，脸色发白地挣扎了起来，但是杰克用力把他卡在钢琴上，肩膀搁在钢琴边沿压得生疼。

“您要做什么，斯派洛先生？”贝克特说，他的愤怒油然而生，盖过了恐惧，“请留一些尊严给我。”

杰克没有理会，他的手指温柔而坚定地戳进干涩的小穴，慢慢旋着圈；另一只手绕到前方，灵巧地套弄起那根软绵绵的东西。杰克耐心而富有技巧，贝克特从一开始的剧烈挣扎到后来抑制不住的喘息，都让他感到非常愉悦。

贝克特不知道自己倒了几辈子的霉，他只是一个尽责关心学生心理问题的老师而已。没想到那个神叨叨的女孩真的不是心理问题，结果他自投罗网，主动约了一个吸血鬼。现在这个吸血鬼把他压在教室的钢琴上上下其手，而他已经没有力气去推拒，事实上他只能依靠着杰克才能勉强站立。吸血鬼的手指似乎长得不可思议，在那隐秘的部位深入刺探，最糟糕的是，他硬了。

周围的空气在他们的呼吸间变得燥热，贝克特的思维逐渐变得混乱，杰克手指带给他的触感被放大了无数倍，尤其是在他身后不断穿插的那只。他能感觉到杰克的指甲伸出一点点尖头轻轻的刺在他身体里的某个部位，撩拨得那里瘙痒无比，情况在杰克伸入第二只手指时变得更糟，他控制不住自己往后挪动的身体，想要得到更多。

“嘘，别太激动。”杰克小心地控制着自己的指甲，在那一点上用力揉搓了一下，贝克特颤抖着叫出声，前端渗出了液体。

杰克抽出手指，拉下贝克特身上挂着的衬衫，把他放倒在钢琴上。贝克特的腰搁在边沿，下半身腾空，杰克拉着他的脚踩在琴键上，迫使钢琴发出了不成调的抗拒声。

“我有没有说过，那位勋爵叫什么？”杰克压着贝克特的膝盖，分开他的腿。

贝克特胡乱地摇头，他的皮肤一片潮红，渗出潮腻的汗水。

杰克压下身子，把自己勃发的阴茎抵在已经被打开的入口，贴上贝克特的耳朵低语：“他叫卡特勒•贝克特。”然后他挺身而入，快速并且不容置疑。

贝克特尖叫着弓起背，吸血鬼动作太快了，他来不及抗拒就被深深地入侵，杰克并不给他喘息的机会，抵着他的腰开始律动。他们每动一下，钢琴就叮叮咚咚地抗议。

杰克说的话一样造成了巨大的冲击，贝克特混乱的思维努力抓住了重点：“你说什……什么……什么贝……贝克特……啊！！”他的话被杰克撞得支离破碎，只能揪住杰克的衣服，满脸通红地迎合着他抽动的节奏。

杰克抬高他的腰，颇为满意地在他们的结合处摸了一圈。贝克特瑟缩着收紧了后穴，湿热的肠道绞得杰克深吸了一口气：“你真紧，宝贝儿。”

喘息和呻吟伴着钢琴声，在空空荡荡的教室里来回碰撞。杰克加快了速度，贝克特的身体变得柔软湿润，火热地邀请他深入。他把阴茎抽出研磨穴口，再整个冲撞进去，让身下的人尖叫着蜷缩起脚趾。贝克特小声地祈求着慢一点，呻吟混杂着这无意识的呢喃，杰克握住他的手压到身侧，摸索着分开手指与他十指相握。

“交给我。”吸血鬼的声音带上了情欲的喑哑。

贝克特绷紧身体射了出来，他张大嘴却发不出声音，粘稠的液体洒在他自己的小腹上，同时杰克也一个挺身，深埋进他身体里。

“上帝啊……”贝克特喃喃道，最初的恐惧与激烈的性爱消耗了他全部的体力。贝克特平摊在钢琴上，连指尖也动不了，吸血鬼抽出阴茎，精液顺着肠道溢出穴口，黏糊糊地粘在他身下。

他满意了吗？贝克特昏昏沉沉地想，他还会喝我的血吗？我会死吗？也许我已经死了吧……

 

杰克伸出手，温柔地抚摸贝克特的脸颊。贝克特已经昏睡过去了，呼吸平稳，心跳有力，彰显着他是个充满生命力的人。

“终于，”吸血鬼说，“我终于找到你了，卡特勒。”

 

————END————


End file.
